


The Show

by MidwestChopper



Series: Shipgrumps Fics [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cam Show, Coffee shop scene, Consensual Sex, Fantasizing, First Time Meeting, M/M, Other, Penetrative Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sex show, solo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a cam performer and knows that “Egoraptor” tips him highly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan leaned over his webcam, adjusting it for the best possible angle and lighting available in his dim apartment bedroom. His selection of toys laid out on the nightstand just out of frame, he adjusted his favorite lacy black bikini-style panties with the white ribbon up the side, offering the slightest hint of virginal innocence to his oversexualized scrap of cover. He felt the familiar bubble of nerves in his stomach as he did his last-minute check of settings and framing before clicking over to “Streaming” on his profile.

The little green light in the corner of the screen was an immediate confidence booster, and he palmed himself through the scrap of lace that covered his semi-erect member. As the view count jumped from zero to five, then ten, then fifty, Dan felt his cheeks flush into his infamous blush. His wild hair combined with his dark, lustful eyes and perpetually bashful nature made him remarkably popular on his cam site. He double-checked his framing before sprawling himself across his bed, controller in hand, as he waited for more viewers to roll in. He kept one eye on the chat as the other flipped through his Steam library and picked GTAV from his list of games.

When the game inevitably paused on the loading screen, Dan let his eyes dart to the chat log. _Egoraptor has joined the room_ caught his attention and sent a rush of heat to his belly. “Hey Ego, baby, glad to see your name tonight,” he purred, palming himself for his newest viewer and licking his lips lasciviously.

_Egoraptor: [tips 10 tokens] m’lady_

Dan felt his laugh more than heard it, a rich bubble in his chest at the absurd attempt at humor. He quickly composed himself and winked at the camera. “So with Ego joining us, that puts us at over a hundred viewers! Let’s get this show on the road! What would you like to see first, my lovelies?”

The responses started pouring in. _Suck on that dildo_ , _pinch those pretty nipples_ , _ditch the panties_. Dan decided to start the show off lightly by drawing a hand up his chest to gently circle a nipple. He pinched and tugged until the puckered flesh was hard, then slipped his fingers to his mouth. He sucked on them for a second, keeping eye contact with the camera, and then repeated the process with the other nipple.

_Egoraptor: [tips 50 tokens] You look so good like that, baby. Wish it were my fingers, though._

Dan felt himself flush with more than arousal and blew a kiss to the camera. He slid his spit-slick fingers down towards his panties and drew shapes on his belly.

_Egoraptor: [tips 20 tokens] That’s for the tri-force. Don’t think I didn’t catch that ;)_

With that, Dan decided it was time to ditch the panties. With one sharp tug at the ribbon at the side, they dropped to show off his erection. He grasped himself and gave a few strokes before pausing to throw a lecherous smirk at the camera. “Come on, ladies and gentlemen, you’re going to have to tip more than that to see the good stuff.”

Dinging poured out of his speakers, showing him that his viewers were eager to continue the show. One tip stood out above the rest, as usual.

_Egoraptor: [tips 100 tokens] Okay, but only because the good stuff is so good ;)_

Dan ran one hand through his hair and started pumping his cock with the other. This was the part where he had to get serious, and he always found himself imagining the man that seemed to be his favorite viewer. He groaned as he pictured soft hands gripping him instead of his own guitar-calloused ones. He could almost feel breath warm against his neck and the press of a body behind him. He circled his hips to grind against his invisible partner, then quickly thrust into his hand. His other hand reached out of frame and grabbed a tiny bottle of lube from his desk.

Uncapping the bottle, he lazily dripped lube across his still-moving hand and gasped loudly at the new sensation. He got up on the bed and faced away from the camera. Spreading himself, he tapped a finger against his entrance a few times before pressing it inside. He was still stretched from Tuesday’s show so it slid in easily. Dan arched his back and moaned, heat flooding to his already aching cock. He added a second, then a third finger, making sure to keep his legs spread for the viewers’ enjoyment. He could hear the tips ringing in behind him and wondered what Ego was thinking.

Turning to face the camera he grabbed his heavy-based dildo, set it on the bed, and positioned himself above it. Pausing, he winked and said “Ego, baby, this is for you!” and sank down hard on the toy. Dan threw his head back and let out his loudest moan yet, punctuated by a constant stream of dings from his computer. The thought that he might have been too forward flashed across his mind but fizzled out faster than it appeared. He swiveled and thrust the toy deeper inside himself, working his hips with his knees spread wide on the bed. Again, he imagined his admirer. He’d be straddling Ego’s lap instead of this toy, and Ego would be running his hands up and down Dan’s chest as he bounced. He wondered what Ego’s moans would sound like, whether or not he was a dirty talker (and hoping he was), and before long he was wrapped up in his fantasy and felt the familiar tightening that meant he was close to release.

Peering through his pleasure-squinted eyes, Dan saw one new tip with a message attached.

_Egoraptor: [tips 500 tokens] Come for me, baby. I want to feel you tighten around my dick._

That did it. Dan practically cried as he shot all over his chest. His orgasm ripped through him and left him shaking on the bed. When he could, he sat up slowly and, chest heaving and covered in cum, pushed his hair off of his face and smiled embarrassedly for his viewers. “Thank you all for watching, guys. Your support means a lot. Sorry the show was so… specific tonight.” He winked knowingly and took a minute to read the chat log. Surprisingly, nobody seemed upset at the special attention he’d been giving Egoraptor. In fact, there was almost a brotherhood among the viewers and they were practically patting Ego on the back for wooing “their” cam star so successfully.

As everyone was starting to filter away from his room, Ego sent him a private message.

_Egoraptor: If you’re ever in LA, you should give me a call. By the way, my name is Arin ;)_

Dan’s pulse spiked through his post-orgasmic haze. He was already in LA.

What if his next show wasn’t solo?

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin meet. Arin's definitely on board with Dan's line of work.

Dan nervously tapped his long fingers on the wooden table. The “thunk-thunk” sound kept time with his heartbeat as he waited for his unknown suitor to arrive. He didn’t know what Egoraptor/Arin looked like, and was critically scanning everyone who entered the café. Sipping his raspberry green tea, he tried to calm himself to a level that wouldn’t leave him a sweaty, stuttering mess. As he put his cup down, the door merrily chimed the entrance of a man in a fitted white leather jacket. Dan barely had time to take in the man’s smartly trimmed facial hair and kind dark eyes before the man’s face lit up with recognition. He made his way over to the leatherette chair across the table from Dan and sat down, beaming.

“Hey, I’m Arin. It’s so great to finally meet you!” The man (who Dan was still trying to reconcile with his mental image of “number one tipper and favorite fantasy partner”) was practically spilling enthusiasm, but somehow still came off as cool instead of desperate.

“Likewise, man.” Dan cursed internally. Man? Really? He couldn’t keep the stoner tic quiet during a serious moment?

“So I was surprised that you were already in LA. You seem more… down to earth? Is that the phrase I’m looking for?” Arin blushed a little, and Dan was enthralled by the way that the pink added to his rounded face. Mentally shaking himself, Dan reminded himself that no matter the unique quality of their meeting, staring was probably still considered inappropriate.

“I’m originally from Jersey, ended up out here with my old band. Didn’t quite work out, had an ex suggest once that people would pay to watch me do dirty things and figured it was worth giving a shot. Better than nothing, you know? Turns out it makes really good money. But I guess you already knew that.” Dan trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. He didn’t get to talk about what he did very often, and he didn’t want to remind Arin that other people also appreciated his creative approach to paying bills.

“Yeah, considering how much I spend on your shows!” Arin let out a deep laugh, face splitting into a huge grin. “You really have a talent, you know? I mean, you make sex look like art.”

“I mean, it’s not really sex if it’s just me, is it? Dildos are just toys, they don’t give feedback or anything. I prefer the real thing, but not many people want to fuck on camera, let alone fuck a cam performer. A lot of the usual sex worker stigmas, you know? Diseases, being loose and all that stuff, and it’s really hard to keep relationships going when your partner says you’re cheating every time you do a show.”

Arin frowned. “Dude, that’s so fucked up. Why would anyone not want to show off their partner? Especially someone as attractive as you.”

Dan felt himself blush hard. “Aww, man, you’re too sweet. I don’t even know what to say.” He smiled across the table, and was happy to see that Arin returned it even larger, if possible. “Listen, this isn’t really the kind of conversation for a public coffee house. Could I convince you to come back to my place? We can talk as much as you want, or whatever.”

“Sure, just promise me one thing.”

“What?” Dan was unsure of what Arin could possibly be thinking as they gathered their things and made their way to the parking lot.

“If we decide to fuck, let’s do it on your stream. I’d love to show everyone that we’ve met.”

\------------------------------------------------

With a proposition like that, it was amazing that they could even make it in the front door. Arin had Dan pressed up against his own bedroom wall in no time, licking and nipping a trail down his neck as Dan gasped and tried to roll his hips. Dan pushed him away long enough to gasp “webcam” before hitting a few keys on his computer and starting a stream. He had neither time nor inclination to quadruple check his settings and all before throwing himself back at Arin and pushing him down on the bed. They were both vaguely aware of the sounds of a rapidly filling chatroom as Dan straddled Arin, using his weight to keep him down. Arin’s tongue was hot in his mouth and the gentle flicks he was using as they kissed was driving him insane. Dan decided to break out a trick of his own and pulled back enough to get Arin’s lower lip between his teeth and gently nipped. Arin gasped and buried a hand in Dan’s bushy hair, pressing him close again.

Hands wandered, and Dan tugged at the bottom of Arin’s t-shirt to signal that it was time for clothes to start coming off. They’d both lost their jackets somewhere between the door and Dan’s room, but they were both wearing way too many layers for either’s liking. Arin got the hint and let go of Dan long enough to pull his own shirt over his head and take Dan’s off with just the right amount of force. Dan sat up and marveled at how soft Arin was. He was pleasantly chubby with perfect pale skin, and Dan couldn’t help but press kisses into every inch of flesh that he could see.

Dan worked his way down Arin’s chest until he was just above the waistband of his jeans, then looked up for permission. Arin’s dark brown eyes were blown with lust and he nodded imperceptibly as Dan undid his fly and tugged his pants and boxers off. His erection, now free, made Dan’s own cock even harder if possible. It was slightly bigger than his favorite dildo and throbbed with Arin’s frantic heartbeat. Dan ran the flat of his tongue from base to tip experimentally and was rewarded with a series of gasping breaths. He did it again and heard “Fuck, Dan”. When he swirled his tongue around the tip and quickly deep throated Arin as far as he could take him, he heard a “FuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUuck” that made his dick jump.

Mouth still occupied with Arin’s cock, Dan blindly grabbed for the bottle of lube, which he had replaced on his bedside table after his last show. Feeling the smooth plastic, he quickly uncapped it and started to slick up his fingers.

“No, baby, mmm, I want to do that,” Arin said around a moan. He grabbed Dan’s hand and clenched it tightly for a moment before wiping all the lube onto his own hand and tugging him back up to where he would have access to his ass. Dan obediently spread his legs and felt Arin circling his hole. He whined at the lack of penetration and then gasped as Arin quickly inserted a digit, testing Dan’s elasticity. It wasn’t long before Arin had three fingers pumping inside Dan, who had quickly turned into a writhing, mewling, begging mess below him. He removed his fingers and winked at Dan before swiftly grabbing him and flipping them both over so that Dan was on top.

Recognizing that Arin wanted to play out the scenario from his last show, Dan straddled him and in one fluid motion dropped onto Arin’s cock. They both moaned together at the tight fit, and Dan leaned down to bring Arin into a fiery kiss. As he adjusted to the slight stretch, Arin thrust upward once to make sure he was totally inside and Dan saw stars. He sat up and leaned back, putting his hands on Arin’s thighs for balance. He slowly bounced once, twice, and then he started himself in a rhythm that he used with a lot of his toys.

Arin ran his hands down Dan’s chest, coming to rest on his bucking hips, stilling them. He guided Dan into a rolling rhythm and suddenly Dan felt him hit that perfect spot inside. He gasped and dug his nails into Arin’s thighs, arching his back and letting out a totally genuine cam show moan. He felt Arin shudder beneath him and moaned again as he felt his partner’s cock hit the same spot again. One of Arin’s hands wrapped around his own neglected cock and he almost cried with pleasure. Arin’s still-lubed hand moved quickly and before he could even fully acknowledge what was happening, Dan was coming in hot spurts over Arin’s chest and then Arin was calling his name and he felt warmth flooding his insides.

Dan’s vision was a blur as he collapsed forward onto Arin and his mess, not caring about the stickiness, only the closeness. Arin wrapped his arms around him and gently pulled out, both men groaning as heat was replaced with chill and, in Dan’s case, a weird sense of emptiness. Arin was the first one to address their ignored audience, who had filled up the screen many times over with comments and tips. “Hope you liked that, he’s every bit as good as he looks… and then some!” He shot a wink and a thumbs up at the camera, and Dan followed with a simple wave.

“I’m glad you all liked getting to see Ego and I’s first meeting. Hopefully there will be more where that came from!” He looked at Arin, who nodded and pulled him a little closer.

Dan hoped the audience didn’t mind watching them cuddle. He couldn’t bring himself to get up to shut off the camera just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love each and every one of you who asked for more. I wrote it in one go and I'm so glad you guys like this AU.


End file.
